Any Other Way One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe, Kevin's dreams


And another, I like this one

* * *

THERE YOU GO CAUGHT YOU CRASH IN MY DREAMS AGAIN. JUST WHEN I'M TRYING TO GET OVER YOU. I TELL MY HEART BUT I CAN'T SEEM TO COMPREHEND. A DAY WITHOUT YOU

Kevin woke up in a cold sweat for the third time that month. He was having the dreams again, the dreams of her. He didn't understand them but he knew why he was having them. He was missing her. It was just after midnight as he was trying to pull himself together. He was trying his best to move on but it was just so hard, he never stopped loving her. He would never stop loving her and that was something that he and his heart had agreed on.

NOW YOU CARVED OUT A LIFE BUT I WEAR THE SCARS, REMINDING ME BY THE HOUR. THAT IT'S TIME TO EXCEPT IT'S THE WAY THINGS ARE. I WISH I COULD BUT.

As the days had gone on it was getting harder to except that they were now permanently apart. He dragged himself out of bed as he always did and left straight for the bath room. He splashed some cold water on his face and tried to shake the dream off. It was always about her, every dream ended the same way. And he always woke up with an empty feeling. In the dream he always failed to save her.

I CAN'T IMAGINE IT ANY OTHER WAY. A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IS ONLY WASTED SPACE. YOUR GONE AND I'LL ALWAYS WONDER WHY IT CAN'T BE ANY OTHER WAY.

It would always take him a while to get back to sleep, but it only leads to another dream starting again. So he decided to watch a little tv and grabbed himself a beer. Nothing good was playing as usual but he watched anyway. Around 2 am he drifted off and dreamed of her again.

SINCE YOU DRAINED ALL THE COLOR OUT OF THE SKY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL. IT'S LIKE I'M LIVING IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S LIFE. TELL ME IT'S NOT REAL

This time he dreamed he was at her funeral. He was alone in church looking out towards the front at her coffin. His face stained with tears and he was crying uncontrollably. He Hated himself for not saving her from her demons. It all seemed unreal to him as he sat there watching the pallbearers out from no where pick her coffin up to walk down the aisle. It was over for him. Next thing he knew he was at the grave yard down on his knees crying over her tomb stone ready to end his own life.

I CAN'T IMAGINE IT ANY OTHER WAY. A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IS ONLY WASTED SPACE. YOUR GONE AND I'LL ALWAYS WONDER WHY IT CAN'T BE ANY OTHER WAY.

Now Kevin was surrounded by white. It looked like a place that had no ending or beginning, just whiteness all around him. Then she appeared before him, right in front of his eyes. What a sight she was. A glow all around her, and she looked so happy.

LIKE WE NEVER HAD A FALLING OUT. LIKE THE TEARS HAD NEVER HIT THE GROUND. LIKE YOUR STILL HERE, YOUR STILL HERE

"Kevin" she called his name, like she always did with sweetness in her voice

"Whitney" he didn't know if it was real

"Yeah it's really me baby, it's me"

"But your… your…"

"Your dreaming, but I am real. I wanted to come to you. I need to save you"

"But…"

"No buts, just listen to me" she said and he listened to her carefully

"I know it's hard what your going through, but you will get through it. I am still here with you, I will always be with you. I just wanted you to know that it is ok, I'm ok so you don't have to worry anymore"

"I know deep down I know, but I just miss you so damn much. I don't think I can move on from you"

"You will, I am at peace now, but I am worried about you. I came here to tell you all of this. I want you to move on"

"I'm am trying"

"No your not, your stuck on me, on what we had"

"Because you were taken so suddenly, we never got a fair chance at love. And now we'll never get it. All the things we should have done, I should have saved you baby"

"No one could save me because this was supposed to happen. No matter what I was leaving earth whether I liked it or not. But I will always still be by your side. Remember that, and I will always love you."

"I love you too. I never stopped loving you"

"We'll reunite one day I promise, and then we could spend all eternity together"

"You promise"

"Only if you promise to beating yourself up"

"I'll try"

"No do!" she looked at him for a pressing her palm against his cheek and then she kissed him

That was the last dream Kevin had that night, and the last dream he would have about her for a long time. He felt better and at peace again. She was still on his brain, and would always be but now he had a sense of comfort. He had assurance straight from her that everything was going to be alright


End file.
